The regulation of cyclic AMP concentrations in escherichia coli will be studied. The role of the phosphoenolpyruvate-dependent phosphotransferase system (PTS) in such regulation will be examined by studying strain carrying deletion mutations affecting the components of the PTS common to all phosphorylations. The role of crp mutations in regulation, and the properties of adenylate cyclase in vivo will be examined.